BALAS DENDAM HARUS TERWUJUD BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA
by Ari Kirazawa
Summary: Historia jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya di dekat sungai sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Laki-laki yang teriakannya menembus kegelapan hatinya yang telah membusuk oleh kejamnya kehidupan. AU, OC, Yandere!Christa, gore. Crackpair ErenXChrista.


BALAS DENDAM HARUS TERWUJUD BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Psychological

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Summary: Historia jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya di dekat sungai sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Laki-laki yang teriakannya menembus kegelapan hatinya yang telah membusuk oleh kejamnya kehidupan.

Warning: AU, OC, Yandere!Historia, gore.

A/N: Fic ini adalah fic yang gagal epic karena ga berhasil jadi the best seven stories di lomba dimana fic ini saya ikut sertakan. Padahal menurut kalkulasi saya fic ini sudah cukup epic. Tapi ternyata juri berpendapat lain. Tapi bisa jadi readers FFn sekalian berbeda pendapat, kan? My first fic in fandom SNK. Enjoy.

* * *

"Astaga! A-Anak ini kan—" Ucap Historia tercekat ketika membaca selembar koran lusuh yang digenggamnya. Matanya tebelalak kaget menatap foto seorang anak laki-laki dan beritanya yang menjadi headline news disana. Jemari gadis itu perlahan bergerak menuju foto tersebut dan menyentuhnya. Sedangkan bola matanya bergerak cepat namun teratur secara horizontal untuk menelusuri nama anak laki-laki dalam foto tersebut di bagian wacana.

"Eren Jaeger.." Perlahan ia mengutarakan namanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Tawa yang menggila.

"Akhirnya.. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun aku mencari, aku bisa mengetahui namamu juga! EREN JAEGER!" Teriaknya penuh euphoria. Koran yang tadi baru saja ia genggam pun tenggelam ke dalam dekapannya. Ia tersenyum manis sambil bersenandung dan menimang koran yang tercetak sepuluh tahun silam itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku harus menemui dirinya bagaimanapun caranya. Aku akan menyusun rencana. Pertama, akan kukerahkan seorang orang informan terpercaya yang kubayar untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan sekolah Eren. Kemudian aku akan bersekolah dengannya di kelas yang sama. Ah, senangnya bisa sekolah sekelas dengan Eren! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia pulang ke rumah, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Smartphone yang tergeletak di atas kasur pun diraihnya segera. Jari telunjuknya menari lincah di atas layar smartphone-nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Rivaille. Ini Historia. Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu. Imbalannya akan kuberikan jauh lebih besar karena ini adalah misi yang sangat penting. Baiklah, langsung saja kukatakan bahwa tugasmu kali ini adalah mencari tahu keberadaan seorang laki-laki bernama Eren Jaeger. Ia seusia denganku. Kau hanya harus memberikan padaku alamat lengkap rumah dan sekolahnya. Cukup itu saja. Mengerti? Kuberi kau waktu 24 jam dari sekarang."

Setelah menghubungi informan yang paling terpercaya, Historia membanting tubuhnya dengan lembut di atas kasurnya. Wajahnya berseri. Ditariknya selimut untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam. Seulas senyum sempat tersemat dibibirnya saat ia mulai terlelap memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Keesokan harinya, Historia segera menghubungi Rivaille untuk menagih pekerjaan yang ia bebankan kepadanya kemarin. Tak lama kemudian, Historia mendengar suara mobil yang mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dengan girang, ia bergegas turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas menuju ke lantai dasar tempat dimana pintu utama rumahnya berada. Disambutnya Rivaille dengan suka cita.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Rivaille menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna coklat pada gadis pirang itu. Historia menerima dan membuka isinya, kemudian meneliti hasil yang Rivaille peroleh. Setelah meneliti hasil pekerjaan Rivaille dan yakin tak menemukan kekurangan ataupun kesalahan di dalamnya, ia mengambil koper berisi uang yang disiapkannya untuk Rivaille dan memberikannya dengan senang hati. Setelah diterima, Rivaille memeriksa isi koper tersebut untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa Historia tidak menipunya. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, pria tersebut pun pergi.

Keesokan harinya, Historia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan gadis manis yang merupakan murid baru tersebut berjalan menuju ke kelas. Kemarin Historia merayu papanya habis-habisan agar bisa pindah sekolah hari ini. Perjuangannya pun membuahkan hasil. Disediakan sejumlah uang yang tak terkira oleh ayahnya, Historia pun mendaftarkan dirinya sendiri ke sekolah setelah ia selesai mengurus surat-surat palsu. Sebab, tanpa sepengetahuan dari ayahnya, Historia mendaftar menggunakan sebuah nama alias "Christa Renz". Ia pun akhirnya diterima di sekolah tersebut sekaligus duduk di kelas yang sama dengan pemuda yang telah diincarnya sejak lama, Eren Jaeger.

Komentar demi komentar terekam jelas di telinga Historia. Ia terus berjalan dengan senyum manis palsunya tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedang mengoceh di sekitarnya. Hal itu sudah biasa dialaminya saat pertama kali masuk sekolah. Saat ini, kepala Historia hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Yaitu menemui Eren Jaeger.

Ketika memasuki kelas, mata Historia langsung sibuk mencari sosok yang dirindukannya. Namun nihil. Eren tidak ada di dalam kelas. Dalam hati, ia merasa sangat kecewa. Guru yang telah berdiri disana mempersilahkannya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Historia mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat yang telah hilang entah kemana. Tetapi ketika selesai perkenalan dan hendak duduk ke bangkunya, Historia menyaksikan pintu kelas dibanting terbuka dengan kerasnya. Nampak seorang pemuda bermata emerald tajam sedang terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat lagi!" Seru pemuda itu. Historia yang mengenali pemuda tersebut. Rambut yang dibelah tengah, mata hijau dan tajam. Dia pasti Eren!

"Jaeger, lagi-lagi kau—"

Belum sempat Guru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Historia langsung berlari menghambur Eren tak peduli pada aroma keringat yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Eren yang terperanjat pun hanya diam membeku. Tiada orang yang bersuara saat itu. Semuanya hanyut dalam keheningan. Sejenak Eren menangkap waktu yang seolah terhenti untuk mengumpulkan segala titik kesadarannya guna mencoba mencerna alasan mengapa seorang gadis asing secara tiba-tiba berlari memeluknya.

Sebelum Guru menegur, Eren cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari dekapan Historia. Ia tak mau ambil pusing jika harus bermasalah dengan Guru lagi. Eren memang bukan siswa teladan. Ia merupakan pribadi yang suka memberontak dan bertemperamen tinggi.

"Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya memelukku! Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah?!" Teriak Eren sarkastik sambil menunjuk ke arah Historia.

"A-Apa? Jadi, kau tidak—"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu! Aku pun tidak tahu apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu! Jangan sok kenal padaku! Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu jika aku sampai terkena masalah! Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi terlibat masalah dengan Guru, tahu!" Kecam Eren memotong ucapan Historia. Ia kemudian langsung berjalan dengan wajah kesal sambil meracaukan kata-kata kasar menuju bangkunya.

"Baiklah, murid-murid. Mari segera kita mulai pelajarannya. Tapi sebelumnya, untuk Renz, aku perlu menanyakan penyebab mengapa kau memeluk Jaeger." Tanya Guru. Diserang oleh pertanyaan yang menusuk sasaran itu, Historia berusaha menjawabnya dengan tenang dan bijak meski suasana hatinya sedang tidak karuan pasca ditolak Eren mentah-mentah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, saya tak bisa mengatakannya. Ini adalah hal yang sangat pribadi. Jadi, kumohon pada Guru dan teman-teman agar dapat menghormati privasi saya. Terima kasih. Permisi."

Historia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dimana tempat duduk yang disediakan untuknya berada. Sekilas ia melirik Eren. Eren terlihat masih marah. Hal ini sukses menghancurkan mood Historia untuk belajar atau apapun. Lagipula, sejak awal memang ia tiada berniat untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh di sekolah. Yang ia inginkan hanya Eren semata. Jika ia ingin bertemu dengan Eren setiap hari, satu-satunya tempat yang tepat adalah di sekolah. Gadis bersurai pirang itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Eren. Ia sempat mengenal Eren meski hanya sebentar. Eren hanya butuh waktu untuk mengingat saja. Bila Eren telah berhasil mengingatnya, maka semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah. Maka dari itu, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat Eren mengingat dirinya.

Bel yang mengisyaratkan untuk istirahat tengah berdering. Historia tetap duduk tenang di tempat duduknya walaupun seluruh siswa kecuali Eren dan dirinya masih berada di dalam. Keberuntungan berpihak pada Historia. Eren sedang mengerjakan tugas, sehingga ia akan tinggal di dalam kelas selama istirahat. Kesempatan ini takkan disia-siakan oleh Historia.

"Eren," Panggil Historia. Namun Eren tak merespon sama sekali. Menoleh sedikit pun tidak.

"Eren," Panggil gadis itu kedua kalinya. Nampaknya ia cukup tangguh setelah diacuhkan pemuda keras hati itu.

"EREN,"

"BERISIK!" Sepatah kata tajam menjadi balasan untuk Historia. Tapi gadis tersebut justru tersenyum senang walaupun respon yang ia terima tak sesuai harapan. Dengan langkah gontai, ia mendekati Eren dengan duduk di atas meja di samping kanan Eren. Eren yang merasa sedikit terusik pun menatap Historia dengan tajamnya. Gadis itu tetap tak mau melepaskan senyumnya, bahkan kini senyumnya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ah, betapa kerennya Eren di mata Historia.

"Eren Jaeger, kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku, ya?" Tanya Historia dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Siapa, sih kau ini?! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Tak tahan dengan perlakuan Eren, Historia pun menggebrak meja Eren. Ekspresinya berubah dingin. Eren menjadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Galilah ingatanmu sedalam sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya di jalan yang dekat dengan sungai. Kau menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang terluka. Tetapi ia tak merasa kesakitan. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun."

Mendengar kata-kata hipnotis yang dilancarkan Historia, otak Eren menuntunnya untuk kembali ke dalam memorinya sejauh sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

—FLASHBACK—

"Aduh," Rintih seorang anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Celakanya, ia terjatuh di tempat yang tidak tepat. Tangan kirinya tersayat cukup dalam karena pecahan kaca, sehingga darah bercucuran keluar dari lukanya itu. Namun yang dilakukannya disana hanya diam memandangi darah yang mulai menggenang dan membiarkannya mengalir terus-menerus. Padahal untuk anak seusianya, hal yang normal dilakukan adalah menangis. Jelas bahwa anak ini berbeda.

"Hei, kau!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki dari kejauhan. Ia berlari kencang untuk segera menghampiri si anak perempuan yang terluka. Karena kecekatan gerakanya, ia telah sampai di muka gadis kecil itu dalam waktu singkat.

"Siapa.. kau..?" Bisik anak perempuan itu pada si anak laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya. Mata berliannya nampak setengah kosong. Rambut emasnya terkulai lemah di bahunya.

Si anak laki-laki yang berusaha menyelamatkan anak perempuan itu pun menyobek kain syal merahnya yang membalut lehernya saat itu. Ia bersihkan perlahan darah yang membasahi tangan kiri si gadis cilik. Kemudian mengeluarkan obat untuk dioleskan ke bagian yang luka itu. Si gadis cilik yang tanpa harapan itu hanya pasrah. Ia memutar bola matanya. Melihat tingkah si anak perempuan, anak laki-laki itu pun heran.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan? Padahal luka yang kau derita ini cukup parah. Untung saja aku kebetulan lewat dan sedang membawa obat titipan ayahku. Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah disini karena kau diam saja dan tidak mencari pertolongan." Tutur anak laki-laki tersebut. Yang perempuan kemudian menolehkan lehernya untuk menatapnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah biasa dengan luka dan darah. Jadi, aku tidak perlu merasa cemas. Lagipula, jika aku mati pun tak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan." Terangnya sambil menatap langit senja yang mulai menggelap. Anak laki-laki itu hanya memandang aneh pada si anak perempuan sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membalut tangan si anak perempuan.

"Ayahku adalah seorang dokter. Ia telah mengobati banyak orang yang sakit. Aku pernah menemukan seseorang yang sedang sekarat. Ia terus berkata bahwa ia ingin tetap hidup. Waktu itu, keadaannya amat parah. Sangat sukar untuk pulih. Membaik pun belum tentu bisa. Ayahku telah mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya, namun kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk angkat tangan. Kalau bisa, aku ingin kau memberikan nyawa yang kau sia-siakan itu untuk orang itu agar ia dapat hidup kembali daripada kau harus hidup tanpa harapan begini. Kau pikir nyawa itu murah, hah?! Bisa-bisanya kau seperti ini! Angkat wajahmu! Tatap mataku! KAU HARUS MEMANFAATKAN HIDUPMU YANG LEBIH BAIK DARI ORANG ITU!" Bentak si anak laki-laki sambil mengangkat wajah si anak perempuan agar dapat menatap lurus kedua matanya. Mata anak perempuan itu nampak terkejut oleh tikaman kata-kata dari si anak laki-laki yang berhasil menembus otak dan jantungnya. Setelah beberapa saat, si anak laki-laki melepaskan tangannya dari dagu anak perempuan tersebut. Ia berlalu meninggalkan si anak perempuan yang tengah mematung.

—END OF FLASHBACK—

"Aku adalah anak perempuan yang kau selamatkan dari keputus asaan hidupku waktu itu. Dan aku menemukan cahaya hidupku setelah kau menolongku. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Setiap hari aku memikirkanmu, merindukanmu. Aku takut jika aku tak bisa bertemu dengan pahlawanku lagi. Aku takut jika aku tak bisa bertemu dengan dirimu lagi."

Buliran air jatuh dari kelenjar air mata Historia yang masih menatap Eren. Eren terpaku sejenak. Kedua matanya terkunci pada mata gadis yang hampir putus asa itu. Tak seharusnya ia memperlakukan Historia seperti tadi. Ia hanya lupa pada kejadian yang ia anggap remeh, namun berarti bagi Historia.

"Jadi, kumohon terimalah cintaku dan jadilah kekasihku."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu, pahlawanku. Apa itu salah? Lagipula, aku sudah mengetahui suatu hal tentangmu. Dan aku ingin membantumu dalam mewujudkan keinginanmu itu."

"A-Apa.. maksudmu?"

Karena Eren terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan dadakannya tadi, Historia mendekat ke telinganya dan kemudian berbisik di dalamnya.

"Balas dendam atas kematian ibumu."

Jantung Eren seakan berhenti berdegup mendengarnya. Gadis ini lumayan hebat juga. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa harus dipertemukan dengan gadis aneh macam Historia.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku punya sumber informasiku sendiri, Eren. Karena itulah aku bisa sampai disini dan kita bertatap muka sekarang. Dan sangat mungkin kalau kau dapat mengetahui siapa dan dimana orang yang membunuh ibumu itu. Nah, sekarang pilihlah. Kalau kau menjadi kekasihku, aku bersedia bekerja sama denganmu untuk membalas kematian ibumu. Kalau tidak, kebalikan dari opsi pertama. Kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu karena tak dapat melampiaskan dendammu. Bagaimana? Pilih satu atau dua?" Tawar Historia, tak melupakan seringainya.

"Satu. SATU!"

"Jawaban terkunci. Pilihan yang bijak, sayang. Kesepakatan takkan berubah dan aku takkan berlari mengkhianatimu. Bahkan sampai tujuan kita tercapai nanti."

Historia puas dengan pilihan pemuda yang kini berhasil dibuatnya menjadi kekasihnya. Diusapnya pipi sebelah kiri milik Eren. Ia terkekeh melihat setiap reaksi dan sikap pujaan hatinya itu ketika kematian ibunya ia sebut. Aura Eren berubah menjadi lebih kejam, dingin, dan sadis. Sorot matanya menajam drastis. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat seolah hendak meremas sebuah jantung hingga kempes sampai darah-darah yang terkandung di dalamnya bermuncratan.

"Demi ibu, aku akan melakukan apapun. Meski harus berlumur dosa."

Sepersekon detik selanjutnya, terdengar dentang bel yang mengisyaratkan para murid untuk masuk selepas istirahat. Historia cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat duduknya semula untuk menghindari kecurigaan orang-orang pada mereka berdua.

"Hei, aku belum tahu siapa namamu!" Seru Eren dari bangku depan. Historia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Eren yang mendadak memanggilnya. Ternyata Eren juga melihatnya. Melihat tepat di matanya. Seringai tipis yang sukar diamati terbentuk dari bibirnya. Historia membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut yang jujur.

"Christa. Christa Renz!" Serunya riang.

"Christa, ya? Ok. Kutunggu kau sepulang sekolah untuk membahas rencana besar kita."

Gadis rambut emas itu tak menjawab dan terus bergerak menjangkau bangkunya. Tetapi di dalam hati, ia tetap menjawabnya dengan tegas, 'Ya. Demi Eren, apapun juga akan kulakukan. Meski harus belumur dosa'.

Tiga jam berlalu. Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Dan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Historia ikut keluar ketika murid-murid lain juga keluar untuk pulang. Hanya saja ia berhenti di luar untuk berpura-pura membaca e-mail menggunakan smartphone-nya. Sedangkan Eren masih tetap berada di kelas menunggu sampai kesunyian menghampiri.

Setelah dirasa cukup sepi dan aman, Eren menyusul Historia dan mereka berdua pun bergabung di luar. Berjalan beriringan, mereka mencari tempat yang aman untuk berdiskusi agar rahasia rencana besar mereka terjaga. Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah gedung bekas rekonstruksi tua yang kotor. Mereka pikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat tepat untuk berdiskusi, melihat bangunan tersebut hampir runtuh dan keadaan kotornya terlihat sungguh menyeramkan. Pasti tak ada orang yang mau menghampiri bangunan bersuasana angker tersebut. Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jadi, aku menemukan dirimu beserta nama lengkapmu terpampang di koran ini. Melalui berita inilah aku bisa mengetahui sesungguhnya siapa dirimu dan apa yang telah terjadi padamu." Tutur Historia sembari memperlihatkan selembar koran tua yang lusuh pada Eren.

"Hmm. Begitu, ya. Mengapa koran ini bisa kau temukan? Kau memilikinya di rumahmu?" Tanya Eren seraya mengembalikan koran tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku menemukannya secara tidak sengaja di rumah kakek temanku." Jawab Historia berdusta. Eren mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian Historia kembali angkat bicara.

"Tebak apa? Aku mengetahui kediaman Jack Reiss."

"Hah? Kau serius?! Rumah pembunuh yang menghabisi ibuku itu?!"

"Benar. Mari kita kesana. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menyusun rencana dulu. Kita akan mendatanginya malam-malam dengan membawa senjata untuk langsung menghabisinya. Yah, tapi karena kau yang akan membunuh, aku tidak akan membawa senjata."

"Baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu langkah-langkahnya?"

"Pertama, kita harus bekerja sama. Aku akan menyiapkan uang suap untuk penjaga yang berada di depan rumahnya agar tutup mulut, sedangkan kau bertugas untuk membuka kunci gerbang dengan masuk kedalamnya setelah memanjat gerbang. Kedua, yaitu menyuruh penjaga menggunakan kuncinya untuk membuka pintu utama rumah. Yang ketiga adalah menyuruh penjaga untuk menunjukkan kamarnya. Setelah itu baru kau boleh membunuhnya dengan cara apapun sesukamu." Jelas Historia.

"Uhm.. Christa, sebaiknya kau juga membawa senjata saja. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau penjaga itu membelot melawan kita dan kau juga diserang oleh Jack."

"Oh, kalau menurutmu begitu, aku cukup membawa pisau lipat." Ujar Historia. Kemudian ia menyambung perkataannya lagi, "Sekarang temani aku untuk menjual smartphone ini agar aku bisa menyuap penjaga nantinya." Historia merayu Eren dengan menggelayutkan lengannya manja pada lengan Eren. Eren pun mengiyakan, pasrah terhadap tingkah aneh kekasih barunya.

Setelah selesai menjual smartphone dan mengantogi banyak uang, Historia mengusulkan untuk singgah ke rumah Eren dahulu sebelum malam datang. Eren setuju. Lalu, mereka pergi menuju rumah Eren untuk beristirahat sementara.

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Eren menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar Historia. Eren membawa pisau berukuran sedang yang ia selipkan di dalam jaketnya. Begitu juga dengan Historia dengan bekal pisau lipatnya. Malam ini, aksi mereka berdua menentukan apakah mereka yang membunuh atau dibunuh. Nyawa dipertaruhkan.

Historia yang agak sedikit gugup menggenggam tangan Eren saat mereka berjalan di dalam keheningan dan kegelapan malam. Udara dingin yang menusuk tak berhasil menyurutkan semangat mereka. Tiba-tiba Eren teringat akan kejadian sepuluh tahun silam dimana ibu tercintanya dibunuh di depan matanya. Peristiwa itu terjadi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Historia. Saat itu, ia tak memiliki senjata apapun sehingga ia hanya berdiri mematung melihat ibunya yang merintih kesakitan, mengemis untuk hidupnya yang didedikasikan untuk Eren, anaknya. Oleh karena itu, Eren tak ingin menyaksikan kematian lagi pada Historia dan bertekad kuat untuk membalaskan kematian ibunya.

Setelah cukup jauh dan lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Jack Reiss. Semilir angin malam menerpa wajah kedua remaja itu. Eren mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, tak sabar melakukan aksi yang telah mereka rencanakan. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke samping membentuk senyuman keyakinan, memperlihatkan dua barisan giginya yang saling bertautan. Darah berdesir cepat di sekitar dada bidangnya. Kedua bola matanya menatap tegak lurus pada tujuan di hadapannya. Inilah saat yang dinanti-nantikan olehnya. Membalas kematian sang bunda.

Sesuai rencana, Eren memanjat gerbang untuk membuka kunci pintu gerbang tersebut sebagai jalan masuk Historia. Eren menunggu sejenak sampai penjaga lengah. Lalu tanpa rasa takut, Eren menyambar kunci yang digantung di atas tembok dekat pagar. Tak lama kemudian, gerbang pun terbuka dengan suara khasnya yang membuat penjaga menjadi siaga dan menangkap basah aksi mereka berdua. Eren mulai panik. Tetapi Historia di belakangnya langsung berlari maju dengan sangat cepat dan mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher penjaga.

"N-Non—" Tatapan mata tajam Historia mematahkan kata-kata si penjaga.

"Ssshh.." Historia menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya untuk membungkam penjaga. Mata ruby-nya mengintimidasi lawannya yang semakin tak berdaya karena Eren ikut menodongkan pisaunya ke lehernya. Penjaga yang ketakutan tersebut pun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerah.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau harus membuka pintu rumah utama. Berikutnya kau tunjukkan pada kami dimana kamar tuanmu." Perintah Eren tegas. Penjaga itu pun menurut dan membuka kunci pintu rumah utama. Lalu kedua remaja itu diantarkannya di kamar sang tuan besar, Jack Reiss. Seringai nampak lebar dan semakin melebar di wajah Eren dan Historia tatkala kunci pintu kamar target mereka terbuka perlahan. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, penjaga tersebut bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi tangan mungil Historia langsung menahannya dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang padanya. Jari telunjuknya kembali diletakkan di depan mulutnya. Dengan penuh rasa ketakutan sampai berkeringat dingin, si penjaga langsung berlari meninggalkan keduanya di tempat dengan membawa uang tersebut. Eren dan Historia saling berpandangan, lalu Eren mengangguk untuk membiarkan Historia membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Siapa itu?!" Teriak seseorang di dalam kamar, yang tak lain adalah Jack Reiss sendiri. Ketika mata Jack menangkap sosok Historia, ia memanggilnya dengan keras. "Historia!"

Jack berusaha bangkit dari pembaringannya untuk menghampiri Historia. Historia pun mengambil langkah ke belakang tubuh Eren untuk berlindung sebab ia khawatir serta takut melihatnya. Ia khawatir kalau Jack bermaksud untuk melukainya. Eren merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang tidak dimengertinya ini.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sergah Eren dengan menunjukkan pisaunya ke arah Jack sehingga membuat pria tersebut berhenti.

"Siapa kau, bocah? Aku hanya ingin memeluk anakku yang telah seharian tidak pulang ini."

"BOHONG!" Elak Historia. "Namaku bukan Historia! Aku Christa! Jangan sok tahu kau, penjahat! Belum puaskah kau menghabisi ibu Eren, hah?!"

"Bicara apa kau, nak? Aku ini 'kan papamu."

"EREN! TOLONG AKU! DIA MENGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI AYAHKU! DIA AKAN MENYAKITIKU! AKU TAKUT!" Pekik Historia seraya mendekat di sisi Eren dan menangis histeris. Eren pun mempercayai kekasihnya itu.

"AKTINGMU ITU PERCUMA SAJA, JACK! DIA ADALAH CHRISTA! BUKAN HISTORIA! KAU AKAN KUBUNUH KARENA BERANI MEMBUAT KEKASIHKU MENANGIS!"

"Jack? Namaku bukan Jack. Kalian salah paham." Sangkal Jack. Namun, semua sudah terlambat. Eren mengacungkan pisaunya dan menghujamkannya ke paru-paru pria itu dengan kuat. Amarah telah menguasai tubuhnya. 'Pertama, ibuku. Kedua, Christa. Apalagi yang akan kau ambil dariku?! Sudah saatnya aku yang mengambil nyawa darimu!', batin Eren. Setelah berhasil menusuknya, Eren mencabut kembali pisaunya sehingga darah pun bermuncratan tak karuan. Pria yang tertikam itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, kemudian terbaring lemah di lantai. Kesadaran masih dimilikinya.

"Historia.. Tolong papa, sayang.. Tolong.." Rintih Jack sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Historia meraihnya.

"MASIH BERANI KAU BERPURA-PURA, HAH?! RASAKAN INI!"

Eren menyerang titik vital yang berada di dada sebelah kiri. Ia ingin segera menyudahi semuanya. Tubuh Jack menegang terkena tusukan serius itu. Di detik-detik kematiannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Historia. Air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Hiss.. tor.. ria.., Papa.. mencin.. ta.. imu..."

Dan akhirnya, kedua kelopak mata tersebut mengatup sempurna.

"Cih! Bahkan di saat terakhirnya pun ia masih saja bersandiwara." Ujar Eren sambil menginjakkan salah satu kakinya ke perut jasad Jack. Melihat wajah Jack, ia menjadi benci dan mulai menyerang lagi pada seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"UGH! Dasar rendah! Sampah! Kau bukan manusia! Terima ini! Jangan pernah bangun lagiii!" Hardik Eren bertubi-tubi sambil terus menancapkan pisaunya berulang kali. Dalam keremangan cahaya di sudut kamar, Historia menyeringai penuh kenikmatan menjadi saksi adegan brutal itu.

Setelah puas melampiaskan dendamnya, Eren mengepalkan tangannya sekali lagi sebagai wujud pendeklarasian kemenangannya. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Historia yang tengah menampakkan ketakutan palsu. Historia merengkuh erat tubuh Eren dan menangis terisak di dalamnya.

"Eren, aku takut."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita aman. Kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku akan selalu melindungimu." Kata Eren menenangkan gadis itu. Ia membelai lembut rambut emas Historia dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sekilas.

"Terima kasih, Eren. Kau memang benar-benar pahlawan sejati dalam hidupku."

Dalam dekapan Eren, Historia diam-diam menyeringai. Historia sebenarnya memiliki nama keluarga bernama Reiss. Masa kecilnya sangat kelam dan menyedihkan. Ia diasuh oleh pamannya, yaitu saudara kembar dari papanya serta mama kandungnya. Pamannya adalah seorang kriminal psikopat bernama Jack Reiss. Mamanya sering dianiaya oleh pamannya, begitu juga dirinya. Suatu hari, ketika ia menanyakan keberadaan papa kandungnya kepada mamanya, mamanya menangis. Mamanya mengatakan bahwa papanya pergi meninggalkannya demi mengejar wanita lain. Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi dendam terhadap papanya.

Kemudian hal mengerikan terjadi. Pamannya yang sedang mabuk membunuh mamanya di depan mata kepalanya. Historia yang masih sangat kecil itu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa tatkala menyaksikan tenggorokan mamanya terputus dan darah segar memancar keluar dengan liarnya. Air mata membasahi pipinya yang merah. Mamanya tumbang, tewas seketika. Dalam hati ia berteriak akan membalas perbuatan keji pamannya.

Sepeninggal mamanya, ia tak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi. Ia tak tahu untuk apa ia hidup. Hidupnya sama sekali tak berguna. Selalu disalahkan, dihina, dianiaya, dan dibuang. Sekeras apapun ia ingin diterima, tetap saja ia ditolak mentah-mentah. Akhirnya, tubuhnyalah yang menjadi sasaran pelampiasan amarah. Historia menyalahkan penderitaan hidupnya ini pada papanya. Papa yang tak bertanggung jawab. Papanya yang tega membiarkan buah hati kecilnya hidup susah sendirian. Ia berpikir, jika seandainya papanya tidak meninggalkannya, pasti keluarga yang dimilikinya sangat bahagia. Hanya Historia, mama, dan papa.

Hingga suatu ketika, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa seberkas cahaya dalam gelap hidupnya. Anak itu menyadarkannya dengan keras akan berharganya arti sebuah nyawa dan hidup. Anak itu juga membalut serta mengobati luka fisik dan psikisnya sekaligus. Betapa heroiknya sosok anak itu bagi Historia.

Setelah anak itu berlalu meninggalkannya, ia ditemukan oleh seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai pamannya. Ia pun terperanjat. Namun ia salah. Orang itu bukanlah pamanya, melainkan saudara kembar pamannya yang menyebut dirinya sebagai papa biologisnya. Papanya menggendongnya ke sebuah rumah besar. Dan mulai saat itu, ia tinggal disitu. Tinggal dengan papa yang baik dengan kehidupan mewah dan barang-barang mahal yang selalu dapat ia miliki. Akan tetapi, terlambat tetaplah terlambat. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Historia masih menyimpan kebencian dan niat untuk membalas perbuatan papa yang telah menelantarkannya itu. Baginya, sosok yang lebih dahulu menyelamatkannya adalah anak laki-laki itu, bukan papanya. Maka, ia akan terus memikirkan si anak pahlawan itu setiap hari sampai ketemu.

Tiba-tiba datanglah kabar bahwa pamanya, Jack Reiss meninggal. Historia kecewa betul. Ia tak sempat membunuh Jack dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai pembalasan. Orang lain telah mendahuluinya. Dan pada suatu hari, Historia menemukan secarik kertas koran lusuh di bawah kolong tempat tidur mendiang pamannya. Waktu itu, ia iseng saja memasuki rumah lamanya yang kini tak berpenghuni. Beruntung ia berhasil menemukan anak laki-laki itu dengan nama lengkapnya di bagian depan koran. Berita yang memuat foto anak itu merupakan berita pembunuhan. Seorang ibu ditemukan tewas di samping anaknya. Dan pembunuhnya diketahui bernama Jack Reiss. Dengan kesempatan itu, Historia langsung menyewa seorang informan terpercaya untuk mencari informasi tentang Eren Jaeger, nama anak laki-laki yang tertera di koran yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya yang hancur.

Usahanya berhasil. Dengan membawa kata 'balas dendam', Historia berhasil mendekati Eren. Ia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ibu dikarenakan terbunuh di depan mata kepala sendiri. Ia mengerti kepastian akan munculnya rasa dendam pada si pembunuh. Tapi sayang, kenyataannya, Jack Reiss sudah mati terbunuh. Historia tidak mau bila Eren kecewa seperti dirinya karena tak bisa membalas dendam. Gadis itu pun memutar otaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengorbankan papanya. Sejak awal, memang Historia tak pernah benar-benar mencintai papanya. Ia sudah terlanjur menanamkan dendam dalam hatinya. Sehingga, tak masalah jika menjadikan papanya sebagai korban pelampiasan dendam Eren dan dirinya sebagai ganti pamannya. Lagipula, papanya tidak tahu jika dirinya memiliki kembaran bernama Jack Reiss. Wajah mereka serupa dan Eren sama sekali tak mengetahui berita kematian Jack Reiss. Dan ia membuat sebuah rencana besar untuk menghabisi papanya di rumahnya sendiri. Walaupun dalam praktiknya yang baru saja dilakukan penjaga gerbang rumah sempat mengenalinya, ia dapat mengatasi penjaga tersebut tanpa membuat Eren curiga. Akhirnya, rencana tersebut telah terealisasi sekarang. Melalui tangan Eren, ia dapat membalaskan dendamnya pada papanya. Demikian pula Eren yang tak tahu bahwa sejatinya ia membunuh papa Historia sebagai ganti Jack Reiss. Mereka berdua telah berhasil membalaskan dendam mereka sekaligus.

Sekarang Historia bisa tertawa puas menikmati kemenangan yang diraihnya bersama Eren. Ia masih bisa tertawa bebas dan lepas selama Eren belum mengetahui nama aslinya sebagai Historia bermarga Reiss dan kematian Jack Reiss yang sesungguhnya.

"Karena aku seribu kali jauh lebih mencintai Eren daripada papaku. Eren datang lebih dulu sebelum papa datang menyelamatkanku. Jadi, pahlawan sejatiku adalah Eren, bukan papaku. Papaku tetaplah penjahat, tak jauh berbeda dengan kembarannya. Biarlah papa meratapi penyesalannya di neraka karena telah menyia-nyiakan masa kecilku dan terlambat menolongku."


End file.
